ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry
Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could is a 2018 direct-to-DVD animated musical comedy film featuring the characters Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The film is a extended remake of the 1991 short film The Little Engine That Could with the combination of the 1989 short film Little Golden Book Land and the addition of Tom and Jerry being characters in the plot and as seen through their point of view. This film is coming soon on Digital HD and will be release on DVD & Blu-ray on May 31, 2018. From the Studio that Brought you: The Little Engine That Could, Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Summary In a re-telling of the short film The Little Engine That Could, Tom and Jerry help Tillie, a little switch engine, pull the birthday train over a treacherous mountain in order to reach a town that holds a kid's upcoming birthday party and race against time to help Scuffy the Tugboat and his friends fix the hole in the breakwater at Harbortown before the next storm arrives. Plot Eric, a young boy, is excited about his birthday after reading a book and believes that a train will come for him, much to his teenage sister Jill's disbelief. A few hours later, Tom and Jerry, live in a mansions across from each other at Harbortown in Little Golden Book Land, wake up to take a morning shower and eat breakfast and ride in a limousines to the train yard and arrive at the train yard office. The train station's control tower wakes up and in the roundhouse, Tillie, a young little blue switcher engine, along with her best bird friend, Chip, wakes up four other trains: Georgia, a kind all-purpose engine, Farnsworth, a stuck-up passenger engine, Jebediah, a worn-out old engine, and Pete, a gruff, burly freight engine while also dreaming of pull a train of her own. After the tower assigns Farnsworth and Pete their jobs and Tom's failed attempt to capture and eat Chip, Tillie tries to help with the milk train assigned to Jebediah, but is suddenly stopped when the tower insists that she is too small for the job. Georgia is assigned to pull the birthday train. A clown named Rollo leads the toys into the train, including Jeepers, a monkey, Stretch, a basketball player, Missy, a ballerina, Handy Pandy, a panda, Perky, an elephant, Grumpella, a stuffed bird and Tuffy, a small clown mouse. During her journey, after climbing a hill, something goes haywire inside of Georgia causing her smokestack to explode and her boiler had burst and break down forces her to stop at a siding and signal for help. Tillie notices and alerts Doc, a medical engine, who takes Georgia back to the roundhouse. Left behind, Rollo eventually takes Doc's advice of flagging down one of the other engines returning from their daily runs over the mountain. Farnsworth and Pete turn down their offers to pull the train, and Tom and Jerry return to the roundhouse on the handcar while Tuffy stays with Rollo and the toys to flag down another engine. Meanwhile, at his office, Spike is talking Mayor Red on his telephone and using a map and wooden trains to monitor the situation and makes plans for Tootle and Katy Caboose to help carry the birthday train. Tillie asks Tower to rescue the stranded train, which he angrily tries to insist that Tillie will never do the job, but is luckily interrupted by Tom and Jerry's rivalry when Tom hits Tower on the nose with a spade making him yell in pain while chasing after Jerry. Tom then throws a javelin at Jerry, who ducks, hitting the tower in the rear in the progress and causing him to scream in pain in Tom's voice much to Tillie's delight. Spike compares Tillie to his son Tyke due to his small stature and threatens to overthrow Tower and take over command if he bothers Tillie again, much to Tower's shock and disbelief. Jebediah turns down his offer to pull the train because of his age, explains that going over the mountain is too much for him, otherwise he would have loved to help and returns to the roundhouse. Chip, Tillie, Tom, Jerry, and Muscles sneak past the sleeping tower on their way to Habortown. At Harbortown, Beamer the Old Lighthouse is worried because of the breakwater. Previous storms have battered the breakwater so much that the last storm broke a hole in it. As Beamer knows what consequences the next storm will bring, he calls a meeting with the big ships. Scuffy the Tugboat overhears the meeting, and after learning what's wrong, he promises to help fix the breakwater. The big ships laugh at him for such a thought. Beamer orders them to stop it, but Scuffy is determined to prove that a little tugboat like him can do big things. Tillie offers Spike to help Scuffy fix the breakwater. Spike, looking for a way to preoccupy Tillie, Chip, Tom, Jerry, and Muscles while Farnsworth, Pete, and Jebediah try to do the important work of fixing the breakwater, agrees, sending her on her way while also promising to give her promotion. Later, Tillie, Chip, Tom, Jerry, and Scuffy meet up with his friends, Tootle, Katy Caboose, Poky Little Puppy, and Shy Little Kitten, and explain the problem. Despite their fears about getting into trouble, they agree to help Scuffy fix the breakwater. Tootle suggests logs and the Shy Little Kitten suggests sand, but after Katy Caboose comments on Scuffy having rocks in his head, Scuffy sees that a big rock from Cavetown is just what they need. The only way to get to Cavetown quickly is to take a shortcut through Jolly Jungle. Tillie, Tom, Jerry, and their friends collect the birthday train and reach Jolly Jungle and after getting through some vine covered tracks, they make it to Crocodile Bridge. Tillie sneaks quietly across and Tootle tries to do the same, but the crocodiles spot them and make Scuffy fall overboard into the river. Scuffy outraces the hungry crocodiles, but goes over a waterfall and meets up with Saggy Baggy Elephant. Saggy Baggy Elephant also finds Chip and Poky Little Puppy (who went out to look for Scuffy) hiding in a pile of leaves. Meanwhile, Tillie, Tootle, Katy Caboose, Tom, Jerry and Shy Little Kitten have come to the Rabbits' house where Tawny Scrawny Lion is hanging out with his rabbit friends. After getting tossed out of the hammock, Tawny Scrawny Lion agrees to help. After Tillie and Katy Caboose point out they need a big rock and not a carrot, Tawny Scrawny Lion offers to come with his friends to Cavetown to protect them. But from what? Meanwhile, Tuffy, Poky Little Puppy and Scuffy have told Saggy Baggy Elephant about the breakwater, and Saggy Baggy Elephant also agrees to help. He offers them his coconuts, but after Scuffy points out they need a rock, Saggy Baggy Elephant takes his friends along a path to Cavetown. At the train yard, Tower sends Farnsworth, Pete, and Jebediah to fix the breakwater. Back at Harbortown, as Farnsworth, Pete, and Jebediah arrive, Beamer looks out at the storm clouds on the horizon, and along with Mayor Red, Spike and the big ships, is starting to worry whether Tillie, Scuffy and their friends will make it back in time. Up in the mountains, Tom and Jerry fight and beat the Alley Cats to prevent them from eating all food in the Food Car. Tillie and Tootle take their friends into Cavetown Tunnel, where they become frightened by the bats, but nevertheless make it through. Outside, they meet up with Poky Little Puppy, Saggy Baggy Elephant, Chip and Scuffy, only to find Shy Little Kitten has gone missing. In order to find Shy Little Kitten, Poky Little Puppy follows her footprints and eventually finds her and her new friend, Baby Brown Bear. After learning about the breakwater, Baby Brown Bear helps his new friends by leading them to a big round rock perched on a mountaintop. Just as the storm starts, Tom, Jerry and all friends with arms and legs push the rock off the mountaintop right down to Tootle. Tillie, Tootle and Katy Caboose escape getting flattened, but the rock pushing down on the track holds them back. After everybody gets back on board does Tillie and Tootle start making a run for it. The rock then chases Tom, Jerry, Tillie and their friends down the track, creating a trail of destruction behind it. Almost to Harbortown, the rock bounces and lands in Scuffy's bathtub car (Scuffy is safely out of the way in Saggy Baggy Elephant's arms). At Harbortown, just as the storm is starting to reach its fury and batter the breakwater even further, Beamer catches sight of Tillie and Tootle and orders the cargo ship to take action. The cargo ship takes out some mattresses from his hold and puts them on the ground. Tootle then slams on his brakes and sends everything flying out of his train. Tom, Jerry, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tawny Scrawny Lion, Saggy Baggy Elephant (still holding Scuffy), and Baby Brown Bear land on the mattresses, and the big rock lands squarely in the hole in the breakwater, plugging it up and preventing Harbortown from being flooded. Eventually, the storm passes and the Golden Sun shines down again. Then everybody holds a party for Scuffy, hosted by Beamer. Beamer congratulates Scuffy for saving the day, but Scuffy gives the credit to all his friends, including Tillie, Chip, Tom and Jerry. After Shy Little Kitten catches everybody's attention by spotting a rainbow in the sky, Tawny Scrawny Lion makes a toast to everybody. Spike promotes Tillie as a reward for her bravery and she pulls the birthday train up a mountain with Scuffy and his friends telling her good luck. Farnsworth and Pete tell her the story of a ghost train that haunts the old track that lead over the mountain. Tillie does not believe in the ghost calling Farnsworth a silly engine, but Tom, Jerry and Tuffy were worried. Tillie manages to finds the old track leading up the mountain. Butch Cat and the Alley Cats pursue the birthday train on a railroad handcart pulling a unused train car. Despite being ridiculed by a wolf and eagle along the way, Tillie manages to reach the summit after crossing an old bridge that collapses and nearly loses the last train car, but Droopy saves it by applying the Little Red Caboose's brakes. Jerry scares Perky into one of the other train cars to lighten the load while the Extra Car snaps off and falls into the river while the Alley Cats survive their fall. When Tillie sees a scary cave, she stops in surprise. Without moving its mouth-entrance, the cave says that she is too little, and as Tillie attempts to go through it, it destroys itself, causing an avalanche. Thanks to Tom's panic, the birthday train escapes an avalanche. Unfortunately, Tillie sees the Ghost Train barreling straight towards her and it knocks her out cold in another avalanche while Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy manage to escape. Shortly after, Eric is woken up by a thunderstorm and is worried about Tillie and the birthday train. After Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy get Tillie regain consciousness using a campfire in her heart-shaped firebox from Barney Bear, she pulls the train out of the snow using her cowcatcher as a snowplough and meets up with Scuffy and his friends. Tom, Jerry, Tillie and their friends chase down the Ghost Train that had taken Rollo and the toys in an attempt to send nightmare to Eric. While the toys sneak out back to the birthday train, Tillie, Chip, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Scuffy and his friends trick the Ghost Train into speeding down a side-track at rapid speed. Butch reveals that he and the Alley Cats were homeless because Tom and Jerry become rich overnight. Tom and Jerry buy the spare bedrooms in their mansions to Barney, Butch and the Alley Cats and they continue their way up the mountain. They eventually make it to the top and travel down the mountain as the storm passes, the Golden Sun rises and a rainbow appears in the sky, before they reach the town, much to Eric's delight and Jill's amazement. Although very tired from her long and adventurous journey over the mountain, Tillie is very proud and happy and tells her best friend Chip, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy that she did what she could. Scuffy and his friends arrive at the train yard and tell the Tower and the engines about Tillie's trip over the mountain. Tawny Scrawny Lion tells everyone not to forget their adventure. During the credits, the following photos are shown: Eric's birthday party, Tom and Jerry show Jill their rivalry, Butch and the Alley Cats are the new roommates in Tom's mansion, Barney was the new roommate in Jerry's mansion, the cargo ship found the Extra Car, the Ghost Train defeated and buried in snow, Tom, Jerry, Tillie, Scuffy and his friends get medals, Farnsworth taking a passenger train, Pete taking a freight train, Jebediah taking a milk train, Tootle taking a toy train and lastly, Tillie taking the mail train over the mountain on the new track with Tom and Jerry as her crew. Characters *Tom Cat- A grey-blue cat, In this movie; he works at the train yard. (one of the three main protagonists) *Jerry Mouse- A brown mouse, In this movie; he works at the train yard. (one of the three main protagonists) *Tillie- The small blue 4-2-2 shunter/switcher tank engine, who wishes to do greater things like pulling the birthday train all by herself. She is very kind and always begging Tower and Spike Bulldog to pull a train of her own. Her famously positive attitude helps her reach her dreams. (one of the three main protagonists) *Chip- A tiny bird that is Tillie's best friend, most often seen riding on her headlamp. He is always on Tillie's side and never lets her sadness get the best of her. He becomes Tom's victim. *Nibbles Mouse (Tuffy)- A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse and who is Jerry's Nephew and Tom's friend. In this movie; he is a clown mouse. *Muscles Mouse- A super-strong cousin mouse in a yellow shirt with a black lines and green hat and who is Jerry and Tuffy's cousin *Spike Bulldog- Gruff but just bulldog, In this movie; he is the manager of the railway and Tom and Jerry's boss. Explains that the trains had to go over the mountain. But because crudely constructed bridges and a scary looking cave are too dangerous, they decided to make a safer track over a mountain and make the tunnels and build a rust-proof iron bridge. *Tyke Bulldog- Spike's son. *Droopy- A droopy but noble bulldog; In this movie, he is a Conductor. *Red- A sultry, voluptuous, attractive and beautiful young woman and lounge singer. In this movie, she is a mayor of Harbortown. *Tower- The strict controller of the railroad who is firm in his beliefs and underestimates Tillie. Tom and Jerry get him to keep his mouth shut. (anti-villain) *Georgia- An attractive 2-4-2 engine, who acts like a benevolent older sister to Tillie. Rostered to pull the birthday train, Georgia broke down on her way, and had to be returned to the roundhouse to recover. She is one of the nicer engines and supports Tillie in her attempts to break free of the confines of the yard. Like all the engines Georgia is of freelance design and features decorative embellishments to convey her femininity and personality. *Farnsworth- A shining silver diesel-electric engine that pulls the luxurious express. He is very pompous in his ability to pull fine people smoothly and believes he is too good to pull anything besides his important coaches, therefore refusing to pull the birthday train. He was the first one flagged down by Rollo the clown. *Pete- A maroon 2-4-2 freight engine with a tough guy attitude, a Brooklyn accent, and a "smoke problem" (shown especially at the beginning, where he coughs smoke in his sleep and then later causes the Control Tower to sneeze). He seems good-natured towards the other engines (only gently teasing Tillie rather than outright insulting her) but is highly proud of his freight train - he believes his important work feeding the fires of progress, commerce and industry sets him above menial tasks, thus causing him to refuse to pull the birthday train when asked (he was the 2nd flagged down after Farnsworth). Pete's mass, power and distinctive rivets make him reminiscent of the heavy freight locomotives that were once ubiquitous to America's railroads. *Jebediah- A friendly old 4-2-2 engine who has been worn down by the years and has now effectively been 'put out to pasture' on the milk-train, and who no longer has the puff to make multiple runs over the mountain, despite his voiced desire to help. He was the third and final train flagged down before Tillie. *Doc- A 4-4-4 engine in green livery with first-aid crosses and 'hazard' chevrons who comes to the aid of stricken trains. He came to Georgia's aid when she broke down, and then patched her up and returned her to the roundhouse to recover. *Tootle the Train *Katy Caboose *Scuffy the Tugboat (half-protagonist) *Poky Little Puppy *The Shy Little Kitten *Saggy Baggy Elephant *Tawny Scrawny Lion *Baby Brown Bear *Big Ships *Beamer the Old Lighthouse (the narrator) *Rollo the Clown- An absent-minded clown who seems to lead the toys. He stutters often, but is very optimistic and caring. *Jeepers- Rollo's pet monkey *Stretch- A stretchy basketball doll. He may have a crush on Missy, but this was never looked further on. *Missy- A ballerina doll with a Russian accent. When Pete was flagged down, she was the one to explain their problem. *Handy Pandy- One of the minor characters and a handy panda. *Perky- One of the minor characters and a little baby elephant. He is afraid of mice. *Grumpella- A cynical bird who always expects the worse. She had been the one to tell Farnsworth (when flagged down) about their problem when Rollo failed to. *Eric- A young boy who looks forward to the birthday train's arrival, despite what his sister says. *Jill- The older sister of Eric who no longer believes in things like birthday trains, until the end of the film. *George and Joan- An average middle class white couple. In this movie, they are mother and father of Eric and Jill. *Meathead Dog *Screwy Squirrel *Cousin George- Tom's cousin. *Barney Bear- A big brown bear. In this movie, he's the mountaineer. *Slick Wolf *Crocodiles (minor antagonists) *Butch Cat- Tom's rival. In this movie; he is the leader of the Alley Cats (one of the minor antagonists) *Lightning Cat- Tom's rival. (one of the minor antagonists) *Meathead Cat- Tom's foe. (one of the minor antagonists) *Topsy Cat- Tom's foe. (one of the minor antagonists) *Tin, Pan and Alley- three Siamese evil Cats. In this movie; they are members of the Alley Cats. (minor antagonists) *Fluff, Muff and Puff- a cute mischievous kittens. In this movie; they are members of the Alley Cats. (minor antagonists) *Butch Dog- A enemy of Droopy and sometimes his friend. *The Big Wolf (minor antagonist) *The Little Wolf *Eagle (minor antagonist) *The Cave's Voice- a cave resembling a demonic face with a very creepy voice inside that scares a trains that try to go through. (secondary antagonist) *The Ghost Train- According to the story, the ghost train scares a trains, steals freight and kidnaps passengers and sends nightmare to the children. Its designs based on The Simpsons. (main antagonist) Locations *Little Golden Book Land *Tom's Mansion *Jerry's Mansion *Alley Cats' Shack *Train Yard *Big City *Eric's neighbourhood *Harbortown *Jolly Jungle *Cavetown *The Mountain (Big, tall mountain called by Tuffy) Trains *Farnsworth's Passenger Train *Pete's Freight Train *Jebediah's Milk Train *Mail Train *The Birthday Train Songs *Tom and Jerry Theme Song *Little Golden Book Land Theme Song *Get Up And Go *Friends To The End *Nothing Can Stop Us Now Cast *Don Brown as Tom *Samuel Vincent as Jerry *Billy West as Muscles Mouse *Michael Donovan as Topsy *Colin Murdock as Butch Cat, Lightning *Maurice LaMarche as Meathead Cat *Spike Brandt as Spike *Jeff Bergman as Droopy, Cousin George *Jim Cummings as Butch Dog *Grey DeLisle as Red *John DiMaggio as Meathead Dog *Paul Reubens as Screwy Squirrel *Tom Kenny as George *Tress MacNeille as Joan *Greg Ellis as Tin *Jess Harnell as Pan *Richard McGonagle as Barney Bear, Alley *Kath Soucie as Tillie, Tuffy, Missy and The Little Wolf *Frank Welker as Perky, Jeepers, Eagle, Slick Wolf, The Big Wolf, Farnsworth, Jebediah and Rollo *B.J. Ward as Grumpella *Neil Ross as Doc, Tower and Panda *Bever-Leigh Banfield as Georgia *Peter Cullen as Pete and the Cave's Voice *Scott Menville as Chip and Stretch *Billy O'Sullivan as Eric *Dina Sherman as Jill *Peter MacNicol as Beamer the Old Lighthouse (replacing Imbert Orchard) *Tony Ail as Scuffy the Tugboat *Dillian Bouey as Tootle the Train *Chiara Zanni as Poky Little Puppy *Tony Balshaw as Shy Little Kitten *Emily Perkins as Katy Caboose *Graham Andrews as Tawny Scrawny Lion *Lelani Marrell as Saggy Baggy Elephant *Tony Dakota as Baby Brown Bear *William Hanna as Tom Cat's screams *Mel Blanc as Wile E. Coyote's scream *Sara Berner as Jerry Mouse's scream Changes The plot in this movie is virtually the same as the original 1991 film, it does have its own differences: *The train yard, the roundhouse, the mountain and the town located in a magic land of Little Golden Book Land. **The Big City located near the town. *Cabooses now have been added to Pete's freight train and Jebediah's milk train, included the Little Red Caboose for the birthday train. *Although Jill's name wasn't revealed until the end credits, Eric uses his sister's name. *Tower didn't want to be shut up from his ranting if it wasn't for Tom and Jerry. *Unlike the original, the Little Red Caboose prevents the Reserve Car from falling into the river. *In the original film, Tillie tells Chip that everything is all right, but is interrupted when she is confronted by a gigantic and scary-looking snowy cliff overhanging the rails. In the crossover version, Tillie lets herself finish her sentence before she comes across a scary-looking tunnel. *The basketball player, Stretch, and the monkey Jeepers have more lines. *Although what the tower and the other engines will think is unknown, Scuffy and his friends tell them about Tillie made it over the mountain. *While this crossover has all of the script quotes from the original film with some being changed, this shows all of the script quotes from the original that have been changed and the new script quotes that have been added in this crossover. *The Ghost Train appeared as the new main antagonist in this film but not in the original film. Outtakes These bloopers were found on a bonus feature: *Tillie practicing her whistle loudly. *Jerry pulling a muscle in his leg and bursting into laughter. *Farnsworth practicing his laugh through his air horn, while a bored-looking Tom and Jerry watch. *Spike spitting out a "bad soda" that he drank. *Tower cannot pronounce the word "squabbling." *Eric cannot pronounce the phrase "dumb". *Grumpella cannot pronounce the phrase "No more engines" during a argument with Rollo. *Tillie forgets her line, "I thought I could." *Pete running Rollo on the foot. *Georgia falling asleep with Jebediah. *Tom hitting the camera as he got shot into the air by Tower. *Tom running to the Reserve Car but stumbling and falling into the river. Quotes *Jebediah the Old Engine: Yup, I'd love to. But my "cough" chug isn't what it used to be. And goin' over the mountain is too much for me these days. Sorry. *Chip: You did it, Tillie! *Tillie the Little Engine: Yes, I did it. I couldn't done it without Tom and Jerry. And it was worth it! *Rollo the Clown: Uh... it is my honor to say... that is, I'm pleased to announce... that it is time that we should... uh... *Grumpella the Bonnetted Bird: Oh, come on! Let's go! *Rollo the Clown: into coal car Uh... yes... let's... go! *Tillie the Little Engine: up to Pete, and starts pulling him out of the shed C'mon, Pete! *Pete: Careful, kid. Don't bust a boiler *Tillie the Little Engine: Ha! Are you kidding? Hold on to your smokestack! puffing faster, taking Pete by surprise *Chip: Boy, Tillie's sure fired up this morning! *Tillie the Little Engine: up to Farsnworth C'mon, Farnsworth! *Farnsworth the Passenger Engine: Hm, hm. Refined engines such as I should never get up this early. It's bad for our chug. *Tillie the Little Engine: Farnsworth Out Oh, that's silly, Farnsworth! *Farnsworth the Passenger Engine: And what would you know about it? You're just a little switch engine, pulling real engines around the train yard. *Tillie the Little Engine: Hey! What do you mean "real engines"? from Farnsworth *Control Tower: at Tillie Stop squabbling! We can't waste a minute! *Tillie the Little Engine: the Birthday Train up the mountain I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. Starts *Tillie the Little Engine: I think I can, I think I can, i think I can, I think I can... *Rollo the Clown: singing When your feet are dragging on the ground Stand up and face whatever you're afraid of up but gets blown back by smoke *Rollo the Clown: When pandemonium is all around... *Missy: singing That's when you find out what it is you're made of. *Rollo the Clown: singing If you will just believe it's true Then there is nothing you can't do There's not a mountain that you can't climb There's not a river you can't make it over There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try I know you're gonna make it Nothing can stop you now! *Tillie the Little Engine: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can! *Entire Cast: singing There's not a mountain that we can't climb! There's not a river we can't make it over! There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try! You know we're gonna make it! Nothing can stop us now! instrumental *Entire Cast: Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now... *Tillie the Little Engine: waking up, she wakes up Chip, who hugs her. Tom and Jerry join in. All board! and Jerry jump back to the cab. One more try! trying as hard as she can to get out of the snow *Tillie the Little Engine: up I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can! the top of the mountain I thought I could! *Chip: You did it! *Tuffy: You did it, Tillie! *Tillie the Little Engine: I did! down the mountain *Tuffy: singing There's not a mountain that you can't climb There's not a river you can't make it over There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try I know you're gonna make it Nothing can stop you now! *Tillie the Little Engine: I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could. I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could, I thought I could! *Entire Cast: starts singing There's not a mountain that we can't climb! There's not a river we can't make it over! There's no tomorrow that we can't find if we try! You know we're gonna make it! Nothing can stop us now! instrumental *Entire Cast: Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! *Eric: the Birthday Train stop Look, Jill! The little engine brought the Birthday train! I knew she would! *Tillie the Little Engine: I thought I could! *Control Tower: at his schedule Jebediah! Get that Milk Train rolling! *Tillie the Little Engine: a bad impersonation of Jebediah I'm on my way, Tower. *Control Tower: Huh?! Tillie attempting to sneak off with Jebediah's train What kind of joke is this? *Tillie the Little Engine: It's no joke! I can do it! *Control Tower: Hey, you're too little, kid! *Chip: up to Tower and lands on his nose What do you know, you overgrown stack of lumber? She is not too little! *Spike: to Tower This has gone far enough... Now, just a minute, you overgrown stack of lumber! *Control Tower: Spike, what are you doing? *Spike: Never mind. How would you like my boy, Tyke, too small? poses as illustration for the words *Control Tower: Tyke? But, Spike, that's an entirely different matter. *Spike: Humph! *Control Tower: Different. Entirely. *Spike: Tillie's no different than my own son. Now leave her alone or I'm taking over command. *Control Tower: What? A dog maintaining order? Utterly preposterous. *Mountain Cave: Too little... too little... Pete has left *Grumpella the Bonnetted Bird: Well, I told you there wouldn't be any engines to pull us! *Rollo the Clown: There will so! *Grumpella the Bonnetted Bird: There will not! *Rollo the Clown: There will! *Grumpella the Bonnetted Bird: There won't! *Rollo the Clown: There will! *Grumpella the Bonnetted Bird: There won't! *Rollo the Clown: There will! *Grumpella the Bonnetted Bird: There won't! in his face *Big Wolf: Turn back! That's an old track! You're too little! You can't do it! *Tillie the Little Engine: I think I can! *Big Wolf: You'll be... howling *Big Wolf: Yip, yip, yip, sorry! wolf's howl echoes *Little Wolf: Don't worry, cat and mouse. Go for it, little train. I think you can. Rating: * Rated G for General Audience with very mild rude humour, threat, fantasy violence, scary scenes. Running Time: Suggested Running Times: 80 Minutes (NTSC), 75 Minutes (PAL). Trivia/Notes *The original voice actors from the original films will reprise their roles. *This film is coming soon on Digital HD and will be release on DVD & Blu-ray on May 31, 2018. *Tootle is a steam locomotive with a 4-4-2 wheel arrangement and a four-wheeled tender, he's got the first pair of wheels under his cowcatcher, fixing an animation error in Little Golden Book Land. *This is also the third time that a film in the Tom and Jerry franchise was an adaption of an original film (the first being Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz and the second being Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory). **This is the fourth crossover film with Tom and Jerry after Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz, its sequel Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, a crossover with Jonny Quest, and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. *The brake sound effect from the 1964 film, The Train is used when an engine puts on the brakes. **The brake sound effect from the series 1 & 2 of Thomas and Friends is also used. *All of the soundtrack from The Little Engine That Could (1991) and Little Golden Book Land are reused for this film. *Some of the American Production Music (APM) library was used for this film, such as Dramatic Impact #1, Dramatic Impact #2, Dramatic Impact #3, Dramatic Impact #5, Dramatic Cue (a), Achievements in Aviation, Adventure Fanfare 1 and House of Horror. This marks the first time library music has been used in the Tom and Jerry franchise. *Fans of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends will notice Scuffy's whistle sounds like Trevor the Traction Engine's whistle. Jebediah uses Skarloey's whistle sound. *The rock chase sequence was a parody of the boulder chase sequence in the 1981 Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. This same scene probably inspired the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends episode "Rusty and the Boulder". *One of the big ships has the same foghorn sound as SpongeBob's alarm clock. *Walt Disney's Carolwood Barn was part of the train yard. The little train depot from Ollie's La Canada Valley Railroad used as the train yard office for Spike Bulldog. *Tower uses Tom's scream when Tom hurts him with a javelin. **Farnsworth uses Tom's scream when he sees Rollo waving his red flag to stop him. **Lightning uses Tom's scream when Meathead bites his tail. *Tom's scream as he got shot into the air by Tower is Wile E. Coyote's scream taken from "To Beep or Not to Beep". The visual effect, referred to as eating the camera, is also part of this scene. *A rendition of the William Tell Overture (Finale) is heard during Tom and Jerry's chase. *The Train Chase music from Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers is heard during the Ghost Train chase. *In Transformers: Universe, after Chris' first duel with Bandit Keith, Joey told Téa that the duel mob returned to see Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. Home Video Releases Play Logo & Concept Art & Storyboard Gallery Littlegoldenbookland.jpg|Little Golden Book Land storybook Tom_and_jerry_Little_engine.png|Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could logo Character Designs and Model Sheets DVD Cover and Backgrounds Transcripts *Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could/Transcripts Trailers *Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could Trailer *Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could Trailer 1 & 2 *Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could TV Spot 1 & 2 Release * Digital HD, and DVD and Blu-ray on May 31, 2018. Bonus Cartoons *Baton Cat *Time Traveling Cat Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Movies based on books Category:Animated Remakes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies